


Breves reflexiones sobre el aroma demoníaco

by L_Lawliet11



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Reflexiones, aroma - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lawliet11/pseuds/L_Lawliet11
Summary: Crowley siempre se quejaba que una de las cosas que más lo delataban era su aroma. En los viejos tiempos no había sido nada agradable. El aroma demoniaco era horrible, un fuerte olor a azufre, mezclado con maldad. Los demonios apestaban (literalmente). Pero Crowley, su Crowley era diferente. Serie de Drabbles
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 12





	1. I

**I**

Dentro de las muchas habilidades que implicaba ser un ángel estaba la capacidad de percibir cosas que los humanos no hacían. Lo cual era algo bastante obvio si se tenía en cuenta su naturaleza etérea. Pero aparte de sentir las emociones y detectar presencias no deseadas, estaba una cierta agudeza en sus sentidos. Lo que le permitía ver, oír u oler más allá de lo que hacía una persona normal. Por supuesto, con sus limitaciones debido a su cuerpo humano. Aun así, era una ventaja para su trabajo, ya que le permitía contar con información extra. Sobre todo, cuando se trataba de enemigos del bando contrario.

Para su desgracia, no siempre sabía hacer un buen uso de ellos. No olvidaba las veces en que había terminado en problemas por no saber utilizarlos correctamente. Y gracias a cierto demonio, no había terminado peor. Muchas veces este le había regañado por no hacer uso de sus poderes intrínsecos. Pero no podía evitarlo. No quería levantar sospechas, por eso debía actuar como si fuese una simple persona. Sin ventajas. Lo humanos no eran tontos, o al menos algunos eran lo bastante perspicaces como para empezar a sospechar de su verdadera naturaleza. No podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto.

Crowley siempre se quejaba que una de las cosas que más lo delataban era su aroma. En los viejos tiempos no había sido nada agradable. Cualquier cosa con un remoto olor a azufre, era considerada maligna. Y por desgracia para el demonio, en algunas ocasiones no lograba disfrazar su aroma por más que lo intentase.

¨– _Tu lo tienes fácil_ – había dicho alguna vez mientras bebían– _Tu dulce aroma no levanta ni la más mínima sospecha. ¿Quién pensaría que alguien con aroma a almizcle y flores es malo? ¨_

Sin duda su propio aroma, no era algo de lo que preocuparse. Al contrario, era algo con lo que las personas a su alrededor se sentían bien. Pero eso no aplicaba con cierta clase de enemigo. Las pocas veces que había tenido la desgracia de toparse con otros demonios, tuvo que buscar la manera de ocultar su aroma y pasar desapercibidos por ellos.

¨– _Solo los que son como tú, querido_ –le contesto el rubio en aquella ocasión– _Los demonios, quiero decir. A ustedes les desagrada nuestro aroma, ¿no es así? Es molesto para ustedes. Sospechoso._

_–Eso ni siquiera cuenta, ángel –_ dijo moviendo su mano para quitarle importancia _–. A los de Allá Bajo no les gusta nada que huela remotamente bien, ni siquiera tienen sentido del gusto. Además, es obvio que tampoco les va a gustar el aroma que emanan los de tu bando._

 _–Supongo que lo mismo se aplica con ustedes –_ medito por un segundo _– Recuerdo que cuando me he encontrado con otros demonios, ni siquiera podía respirar el mismo aire que ellos.... Aunque tú eres distinto..._

_– ¿Debería sentirme halagado? –pregunto burlón._

_–No te ofendas, Crowley. Solo que tú aroma es más... peculiar. No se cómo explicarlo –_ agito sus manos nervioso, el carmín cubriendo sus mejillas– _, pero lo que quiero decir es que no me molesta... ¿te desagrada mi aroma?_ –pregunto el ángel ansioso.

_–Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué tendría que desagradarme? –_ contesto el demonio con una sonrisa _– Después de todo yo si tengo buen gusto..._

_El ángel bebió de su copa tratando de ocultar el color carmesí de sus mejillas"_

Y hablando de cierto de demonio, Aziraphale miro al sofá vacío frente a él. Hacia un par de semanas que el pelirrojo se había ausentado para atender algunos asuntos pendientes. Suspiro resignado pues no tenía otra opción más que esperar hasta que este regresara. Tanto tiempo había pasado el demonio en ese sillón que hasta conservaba su aroma. Lo extrañaba tanto que se conformaba con cerrar los ojos y fingir que este se encontraba acostado en él. Muy a su pesar, eso había sido un gran alivio los primeros días (prácticamente todo el lugar tenia impregnado el aroma de Crowley en el), pero conforme pasaban los días el aroma se desvanecía cada vez más. No podía evitar sentirse ansioso, ni siquiera podía contactar con él y no sabía dónde podría estar.

Una loca idea cruzo por su mente. Con un poco de duda se sentó en el sofá, al principio pudo sentir un aroma picante con un cierto toque dulce inundar sus fosas nasales, haciéndolo sentir querido. Se recostó en el sofá hundiéndose en el olor, imaginando que estaba siendo rodeado por los brazos protectores de Crowley. Cerro sus ojos, inhalando con fuerza, su esencia filtrándose por todo su ser.

El aroma demoniaco era horrible, un fuerte olor a azufre, mezclado con maldad.

Los demonios apestaban (literalmente).

**Pero Crowley, _su_ Crowley era diferente.**

**El aroma de _su_ demonio era tan agradable como él. **


	2. II

**II**

Aziraphale sonrió con nostalgia mientras observaba los libros del estante, tal vez debería deshacerse de ellos. De cualquier manera, ninguno de sus bandos los molestaría ahora. Tal vez podría usarlos para asustar a algún cliente o venderlos. Solo los tenía porque ayudóban a cubrir el aroma de Crowley ante los otros ángeles.

_"Todavía recordaba la vez que estaba ido Michael y Gabriel a su librería para darle una misión. Ambos han inspeccionado todo el._

_―Algo huele mal -_ dijo Michael tapándose la nariz con su mano.

-Me temo _Que Son algunos adj libros -_ Invento El Rubio _-. Los humanos suelen buscar libros "malos", así que los he rastreado y los mantengo bajo llave para evitar que los encuentren. Aunque no impide que apesten todo el lugar._

_―Muy loable labor -_ lo felicito Gabriel _-, pero procura no entretenerte mucho en ello, tienes cosas más importantes que hacer ..._

_Por supuesto, esa misma noche se lo contó a Crowley._

_―Vaya que son sensibles -_ exclamó olisqueando el aire, bebiendo un trago de vino _\- ¿Quieres que deje de venir un tiempo?_

_―No es necesario, querido -_ se apresuró a respondedor el ángel _-. Creo que creyeron mi mentira._

_\- ¿Mentira? -_ dijo el demonio suspicaz.

-Bueno _-_ titubeo el Rubio _-. Sabes que tengo debilidad por los tomos raros, pero comprenderás que no los tengo a la vista ..._

_―Tal vez pudieras conseguir algo más mundano -_ propuso _-. Lo suficiente malo, pero sin ser un grimorio._

_―Esa es una buena idea._

_―Toma -_ chasqueó los dedos, apareciendo unos libros _\- Jeffrey Archer, eso funcionara._

_El ángel hizo una mueca de desagrado._

_―¿Podrías colocarlo en el estante, querido? "_

**_* + * + * + *_ **

Escucho el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones. Se dirigió a ver quién era. Su sonrisa se borró al ver a Gabriel y Sandalphon entrar a su tienda.

―Parece que sigues conservando los mismos malos gustos ―dijo el Arcángel frunciendo la nariz―. Este lugar apesta.

―Me temo que los libros de Jeffrey Archer han aumentado y son extremadamente populares ―logro decir a duras penas.

―No tienes que fingir, _Sunshine_ ―respondió Gabriel con una sonrisa forzada―. Sabemos que es por tu novio el demonio

―No es cierto ―tartamudeo el rubio sonrojado.

―En fin, en realidad no me importa lo que hagas ahora. Solo he venido por asuntos oficiales ―declaró el más alto entregándole un fajo de papeles―. Solo firma esto y estarás oficialmente separado de tu carga.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, Aziraphale firmo los papeles.

―De acuerdo ―anuncio recogiendo los papeles― De forma oficial ya no tienes nada que ver con el cielo. Podrás conservar tus poderes, no dice nada sobre la espada - medito hojeando los documentos―, pero supongo que puedes conservarla ―continuo para alivio del rubio―. Diría que es un placer, pero ...

―Esa serpiente me gruño― gritó Sandalphon llamando su atención hacia unos de los estantes.

―Solo es una serpiente de felpa― dijo Gabriel bajándola del estante y analizándola por unos instantes -, supongo que fue tu imaginación.

El ángel miro la serpiente sonrojándose.

―Es un regalo ―mintió―, de los humanos, sus costumbres y eso.

Una vez que los ángeles se fueron, agarro la serpiente de peluche a toda prisa y se dirigió a la parte de atrás. No recordaba haberla visto antes, lo más probable es que fue una de las bromas de Crowley. La observo con detenimiento, era idéntica a la forma que el demonio adoptaba cuando se convertía en serpiente. Sin poderlo evitar, la enrollo en su cuello, aspirando el aroma del demonio.

**Al menos eso lo hacía sentir un poco mejor.**


End file.
